


Man Appeal

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: Crossover, Dancing, Deal with a Devil, Demons, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Crowley meets an old client.





	Man Appeal

"Anthony? Anthony, it _is_ you!"

Crowley stopped dancing, horrified someone who knew him was a witness. He looked round, and grinned in delight.

"Mrs Peel! I wouldn't have thought this would be your sort of place." He gestured slightly and the techno music muted a little in their area. "Are you here on business? Poison-tipped boots, perhaps?" He looked down at her footwear curiously.

"Anthony, dear, that's so twentieth-century," she said. "As is wearing sunglasses indoors, you know."

Crowley shrugged. "It'll be fashionable again soon. You're looking well, Mrs Peel. Very well. You haven't aged a day since 1965!"

She smiled coquettishly. "That _is_ what you promised."

"I would never cheat _you,_ " he said gallantly.

She patted his arm. "It was lovely to see you again, Anthony. We must chat properly one of these days." With a final smile she was gone.

Crowley grinned and turned the music back up around him. Emma Peel, well, well. He'd always liked her taste in cars.


End file.
